Passion Trouble
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kenapa semua ini terasa sangat nikmat tapi sungguh menyakitkan? Akashi Seijuro menyeringai sembari menghunjamkan tatapan kalkulatif, pada Furihata Kouki yang inosen nan naïf, dengan seluruh darah di tubuh mendesir gairah. "Saat kau tadi mencuri-curi pandang padaku, sambil menggigit bibirmu yang bergetar, amat menggoda … kau pikir aku bisa diam saja?" / Warn : yaoi, lime, OOCness.


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Sebenernya fic ini mau publish pas saya kelar UN (balas dendam gitu ceritanya), tapi karena saya gak punya fasilitas OL sama sekali, baru bisa sekarang. T_T **

**Sumpah, saya nggak nyangka fic lime anggur saya itu bakal di fandom KnB. AkaFuri pula. Ya ampun. *tenggelam ke samudera pasifik***

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: boys love/shounen-ai, TWT, OOT, OOC, PWP, lime, cliché, typo(s). **

**Special backsound : Troublemaker by Olly Murs (Recommended : Lunafly cover version)**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu memindai sekelilingnya lamat-lamat. Dilihatnya orang-orang membaur berkonversasi sesuka hati. Merasa tidak menyukai keramaian maka ia mengasingkan diri.

Lantas pandangannya terhenti pada objek yang duduk di tepi meja bar—tepat di seberangnya. Kepala tertoleh kanan-kiri lalu tertunduk lesu, seorang diri sama sepertinya. Bedanya kalau ia yang ingin menyendiri, berani bertaruh persona satu itu memang sendiri karena diasingkan. Oh, kalau tidak salah dia—

Orang itu sedikit menggembungkan pipi, matanya nyalang asal menggulir pandang, tangannya menghentak-hentak sedotan pada gelas kaca tinggi elegan berisi susu soda. Mengaduk-aduk minuman sampai soda berbusa. Kemudian menenggaknya rakus, menyisakan serpih buih di tepian bibirnya.

—persona bertendensi pengecut yang tidak tahu diri dan dengan lancangnya memonopoli benak sang perfeksi absolut.

Tepat saat itu segerombolan gadis cantik dan seksi yang sepertinya pelanggan bar tersebut lewat. Didapatinya individu itu salah tingkah dan menggigiti bibirnya karena gugup, meminum sisa-sisa minumannya. Benar-benar tidak keren—dan mana mungkin para gadis akan terpesona dengan tingkah seculun itu? Namun ia sadar, para gadis itu justru menyadari presensinya dan terkikik genit seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata secara binal kepadanya.

Ia tidak acuh karena atensinya terfokus pada aksi salah tingkah seseorang yang menggelikan. Menggelitik hatinya karena perhatian untuknya telah terpaut—tak menyadari sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan poros gravitasi. Hingga ketika matanya terpaku pada sepasang belahan bibir yang terkatup digigit, kemudian merekah, memerah—

—Akashi Seijuro menyeringai sembari menghunjamkan tatapan kalkulatif, pada Furihata Kouki yang inosen nan naïf, dengan seluruh darah di tubuh mendesir gairah.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Passion Trouble**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Malam ini adalah selebrasi. Sebuah restoran merangkap bar yang biasa dijadikan kawasan dunia gemerlap dijajah untuk menjadi tempat para muda-mudi basket itu untuk reuni.

Maklumlah ramai sekali. Terlebih karena hari ini hampir mencapai penghujung tahun. Orang-orang berkonversasi, makan dan minum dengan bersulang ramai-ramai, topik basket selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang tak habis diperbincangkan. Derai tawa membumbung ke langit-langit ruangan.

Awalnya Furihata Kouki bersama trio kesayangannya, Fukuda dan Kawahara. Tapi tiba-tiba saja keduanya diseret pergi oleh Kise yang mengumbar senyum sejuta dolar miliknya. Senior-seniornya di tim Seirin entah bernostalgia apa dengan senior dari tim lain dengan Riko menjadi sentris atensi. Kagami sedang meributkan entah apa dengan Aomine yang ditertawakan oleh Himuro, Takao, dan Satsuki. Kuroko diseret Murasakibara untuk berburu kudapan—diikuti Midorima yang mengomeli mereka entah apa.

Alhasil Furihata sendirian. Tidak ada yang mau menemaninya dan ia tidak bisa bergabung.

Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan. Sampai ketika ia menghela napas lesu dan hendak mengaduk-aduk susu sodanya sampai berbusa. Pada meja kayu berpelitur, seseorang di seberang meja sedang bertopang dagu. Memandangnya intens dengan seulas senyum tipis menawan yang tak terdefinisi.

_**Heart-attack! **_

_**Oh, Akashi Seijuro! **_

Furihata tersedak soda yang sedang diminumnya, sampai busa menodai bibirnya—dan tak menyadarinya. Ia terbatuk lagi ketika mengetahui sepasang heterokromia memicingkan mata terfokus pada suatu titik di wajahnya. Apa ada nodadi wajahnya?

'_Larilah secepat yang kau bisa! Lari sekarang! Dia akan membunuhmuuu!' _ Batinnya berteriak menyuruh lari secepat yang ia mampu. Lari dari Akashi. Tapi senyum Akashi tidak terlihat mengerikan atau sadis, melainkan merenggut pasokan udara di sekitar Furihata—_bukan, salah fokus!_

Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berulang kali, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia bisa gila. Frustasi, Furihata menyedot habis minumannya.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang lagi membawakan soda gembira berwarna merah—Furihata mengerang karena warnanya merah seperti rambut orang yang seperti hendak membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Tak kuasa menolak. Toh ia tetap menghabiskan sodanya. Datang lagi pelayan lain membawakan _parfait ice cream_ dengan soda warna merah. Furihata susah payah menghabiskannya meski entah kenapa ia tidak lagi berselera menyantap apa pun. Ini semua hanya karena entitas tertentu yang tak henti mengawasinya dari seberang meja.

Pemuda bernomor punggung dua belas yang tergabung di tim Seirin ini tidak tahu lagi apa energi tersedot kemana—bulu kuduknya meremang. Seakan dirinya terjerembab dalam gelimang merah dan emas.

Usai menyantap tuntas_ parfait_-nya, tidak repot-repot mengusap bibirnya yang ternoda krim, ia menggumam, "Terima kasih makanannya." Berdiri lalu bermaksud untuk berlalu begitu saja—

"Kau mau kemana?"

Perutnya terasa sangat mulas ketika suara itu seolah tertuju padanya. Furihata kira—seharusnya, ya seharusnya bukan dia yang dilontarkan tanya oleh pemain basket Rakuzan bernomor punggung empat itu. Jadi dia tetap menggeser kursinya, ancang-ancang untuk beranjak pergi.

"Aku bicara padamu, Kouki."

'_KENAPA DIA MEMANGGIL DENGAN NAMA KECILKU?!'_ —dan suara batin Furihata tidak melebihi kencang detak jantungnya yang berdegup gugup.

"K-k-ke…" '_–kemana juga aku tidak tahu! Yang penting jauh-jauh darimu!' –_tapi tidak mungkin Furihata menjawab seperti ini. "Me-mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman? A-aku pusing, mungkin karena ke-kebanyakan minum soda."

Akashi berdiri lalu menghampirinya. Furihata mundur teratur, tubuhnya diteror tremor tatkala punggungnya menabrak meja konter pemesanan yang agak kotor. Ekspresinya dinoda horror.

"Kau tidak enak badan?"

'—_AKU TIDAK ENAK DEKAT DENGANMU._' Furihata mengangguk kaku saking lidahnya terlalu kelu.

_**Heart-attack part 2! **_

Furihata ingin menjerit—yang jika direalisasikan tentu memforsir kinerja pita suaranya—apa yang diistilahkan _bloody scream_, ketika Akashi menyentuhkan kening mereka—menyebabkan pandangan mereka bertemu dan Furihata menahan napas akibat jarak yang terlampau dekat serta sepasang mata dua warna. Ia tidak mengerti bahwa Akashi sedang memeriksa temperatur tubuhnya—terlebih memahami bahwa ini hanyalah modus belaka. Furihata mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram kemeja di bagian jantungnya yang berdetak anomali.

"Akashi, a-apa yang kau—"

"Kau tidak demam. Ikut denganku—" Akashi menarik lengan Furihata untuk mengikutinya. Dibawanya Furihata ke sebuah sofa tempat tim Rakuzan sedang bercengkerama. Melihat kedatangan kapten mereka, kocar-kacir mereka memberikan spot ternyaman di restoran tersebut pada pemimpin tim Rakuzan. "—duduk, Kouki."

"E-e-eh, tidak usah—"

"Duduk."

Furihata duduk pasrah. Ia meghempaskan diri pada sofa yang amat empuk dan nyaman hingga tanpa sadar leganya terdesah. Barulah ia menyadari Akashi sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian disadarinya restoran yang tadi ramai serta kisruh, tiba-tiba saja dibenam sunyi sekhidmat kota mati. Ternyata mereka berdua jadi pusat atensi. Furihata buru-buru meraih bantalan sofa, memeluknya untuk menutupi malu yang terefleksi dari tensi yang melingkupi tubuhnya

"Istirahatlah." Akashi dengan pose duduk bangsawan, kaki kanan menumpang di atas kaki kiri. Lengan kanan menyangga kepalanya pada lengan sofa, dan lengan kirinya menumpu pada sandaran sofa di belakang Furihata. Bergerak sedikit saja Furihata bisa jatuh ke pelukannya. Dipandangnya Furihata lekat seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengubah posisi untuk meraih kotak tisu yang tersedia di meja, disodorkannya pada Furihata yang melongo tidak mengerti. Akashi memberikan gestur yang tidak Furihata pahami. Dia malah memiringkan kepala, melayangkan tatapan polos pertanda tidak mengerti yang sungguh membuat gemas—beruntung kontrol diri Akashi amatlah baik. Maka Akashi menginisiasi untuk mengambil tisu lalu mengusap perlahan tepian bibir merah muda yang bergetar dan berjengit karenanya. Menatap bibirnya lekat, entah apa yang dipikirkan Akashi—memandangi bibirnya mungkin dengan pikiran untuk membersihkan secara benar es krim yang masih menempel.

"Ma- … af." Furihata tercekat. Tangannya mencengkeram bantal erat-erat. "Terima kasih."

"Tentu."

Senyumnya—YA TUHAN DIA TERSENYUM. Furihata telak terkena serangan jantung lagi. Dia lebih baik menghadapi Akashi yang menyeringai dingin dan sadis, airmukanya sedatatar permukaan air yang tenang, ketimbang harus menghadapi Akashi baik hati yang tersenyum laknat membuat jantungnya berfungsi dengan kecepatan abnormal seperti sekarang.

Suara riuh-rendah menginterupsi pikiran Furihata yang bermarathon ria mencari solusi untuk terlepas dari Akashi. Dilihatnya orang-orang berkasak-kusuk entah apa—pasti tentang dirinya yang mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Akashi. Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran bahwa Akashi memperlakukannya dengan istimewa?! Furihata nyaris melakukan_ headbangs_ ke meja yang terlapisi kaca bening berkilau.

Nurani Furihata menjerit untuk lari. Lari secepat yang dia bisa.

_**Lari. **_

_**Lari! **_

_**L-A-R-I!**_

_**RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIFE, FURIHATA KOUKI!**_

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, jadi—" Furihata berdiri hendak kabur.

Akashi mencekal tangan Furihata. "Benarkah?" Tersirat nada geli nan menghina darinya.

Sebenarnya Akashi sedang cari masalah dengannya atau—eh, terbalik … dirinya yang bermasalah dengan Akashi?!

Akashi mengulaskan seringai dingin, seolah merendahkan orang yang tangannya ia genggam. "Kau perlu kuantar muntah ke toilet?"

Furihata sukses dibuat melongo. "HAH?"

"Sini—" Akashi bangkit berdiri lalu menarik tangan Furihata, menariknya tenang menyeruak dari orang-orang yang tercengang melihat jari-jemari mereka terkunci dalam genggaman.

'_Tuhan … dosa apa aku pada-Mu?!' _Furihata berlinang airmata berusaha meneriakkan ketakutannya dengan segala gestur tubuh yang tidak dimengerti orang-orang—malah beberapa orang lemot salah kaprah dan menduga Furihata sedang mengimitasi keceriaan Chihuahua bermain dengan majikannya. Tangannya kaku dan berkeringat dingin digenggam tangan Akashi, tidak kuasa menepis tangan yang menggenggamnya penuh posesifisme.

Akashi membawanya keluar dari lingkup utama bar. Sesekali beberapa orang menyapa Akashi penuh hormat yang hanya dibalas anggukkan serta tatapan mata dingin sekilas. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka tiba di toilet. Akashi mendorong Furihata masuk ke toilet—yang karena dia limbung ketakutan hampir terjatuh andaikata dia tidak berpegangan dengan meja wastafel.

_**KLIK!**_

Suara pintu dikunci yang luput dari perhatian Furihata.

"Aku memang tadi pusing, eh, hanya sedikit pusing … cuma aku tidak mau muntah!" kata Furihata berusaha membela diri. Tepat ketika dia membalikkan badan—

"Kouki."

_**BRUK!**_

Furihata dihempaskan ke dinding di ujung ruangan yang satu lagi. Dia mengerang kesakitan tatkala punggungnya bertemu dinding pualam yang dingin. Kedua tangannya disatukan dalam genggaman kuat dipasung di atas kepala oleh Akashi, pemuda berambut coklat itu tergemap.

"Sakit, oi—!" desis Furihata. Dia meronta agar terbebas dari belenggu Akashi. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Akashi, aku—"

Akashi dengan satu tangan kanan yang bebas mengangkat dagu dengan garis wajah yang tidak ada keistimewaannya sama sekali, memaksa Furihata yang kesakitan agar mengangkat pandangan untuk menatapnya.

Furihata bersitatap dengan gelimang krimson dan emas yang berkilat intens menatapnya. Seperti predator hendak menerkam mangsa. Furihata berjuang melepaskan diri, persis kupu-kupu terjerat di sangkar laba-laba. Ia gunakan kakinya untuk menjegal kaki Akashi, tapi gagal, sang emperor menyelipkan kaki kanannya di antara kedua kaki Furihata. Memajukannya hingga jarak tubuh mereka terpangkas hampir tuntas. Furihata yang frustasi karena tangannya tidak berdaya dan pedih dicengkeram oleh tangan Akashi, tidak bisa memalingkan wajah karena tangan si kapten Rakuzan di dagunya, mencoba untuk menginjak kaki pemuda yang tingginya tidak beda jauh darinya.

Akashi menyeringai. Siapa sangka Chihuahua kecil dan pengecut sepertinya ternyata bisa berjuang ketika terancam? Mungkin insting natural karena berada dalam situasi genting. Tak kehabisan akal Akashi mengangkat kaki kanannya, lututnya maju membelai area yang terdapat di antara kedua kaki yang mencoba menginjak punggung kakinya. Menggoda area selatan yang sensitif untuk seluruh kaum Adam.

"Ahhn—" Furihata menghirup napas tajam. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Oke, yang tadi itu hanya suara kesakitan—Furihata mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Akashi meneliti airmuka merona objek di hadapannya. Surai coklat yang berserakan melekat di kening, paras yang memanas, garis wajah yang biasa saja, bibir yang memerah karena digigit kuat-kuat. Ini dia faktor utama masalah dimulai. Andai Furihata tidak menenggak soda merah yang diberikan padanya menyebabkan warna merah muda bibirnya menjadi berseri seperti itu, andai saja tidak terlihat begitu menggoda, andai ekspresi dan desahannya tidak menggairahkan—

"Kau kurang ajar, Kouki."

"Hah—itu kata-kata yang pantas untukmu, Aka—AH!"

"Saat kau tadi mencuri-curi pandang padaku, sambil menggigit bibirmu yang bergetar, amat menggoda … kau pikir aku bisa diam saja?" kata Akashi dengan suara rendah nan dalam—seksi, mengecup ringan pucuk hidung Furihata.

Furihata masih berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari jerat goda Akashi, ketika bibirnya dicium penuh oleh Akashi yang habis sabar—dan sudah merencanakan untuk melumat bibir itu sejak menari di tepi sedotan segelas soda merah—terkejut bukan kepalang. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tapi Akashi memagut bibirnya, melumatnya dalam dengan tempo yang cepat mengintimidasi. Furihata melotot karena jelas tidak menyangka dia diofensi dengan cara _sekuhara_ seperti ini. Dia baru akan menjerit minta tolong—pada teman-teman atau dewa mana saja yang sekiranya akan mendengar histeria malangnya—ketika lutut nakal itu menggoda lagi area selatannya lebih tajam dengan tekanan yang menyenangkan, jadilah ia menjerit karena sensasi nikmat menghantamnya.

"A-ahn—hmpfh!"

Akashi tidak menyia-nyiakan peluang tersebut untuk mengintrusi celah terdalam dari balik bibir lembut yang membuat rasionalitasnya nyaris terkepul dimanipulasi hormon pubertas. Lidahnya mengeksplorasi area asing yang terasa semanis soda dan krim. Pemuda berambut merah ini mencoba mengingat apakah soda dapat membuat mabuk—karena inilah yang mungkin sekarang sedang terjadi padanya. Terlebih tatkala Furihata memberontak dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, malah yang terjadi justru mereka bersilat lidah. Sensasi elektris dinamis menyerang keduanya. Geli, sensitif, asing tapi ada kenikmatan yang tak kuasa diverbalkan dan tak terpungkiri lagi.

Furihata merasakan tubuhnya limbung. Kakinya melunak persis jeli. Tapi ia tidak merosot jatuh lantaran lengan kokoh merengkuhnya erat-erat. Menabrakkan tubuh mereka lebih intim dengan friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang menyebabkan pandangannya mulai berkunang.

Akashi melepas ciuman mereka. Ada tautan saliva yang terputus dan mengalir dari sudut bibir merah membengkak menggaris di dahu Furihata. Dia pandangi objek yang senantiasaya dengan laknat memonopoli pikiran dan hatinya. Maka inilah pembalasan darinya, memonopoli segala dalam diri Furihata agar tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya selain memori akan Akashi Seijuro.

Sang pelaku pelecehan menelusuri baik-baik sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya. Mematri baik-baik dalam ingatan. Bagaimana bibirnya yang menggoda terbuka dan terkatup, berkilau sudut bibir hingga dagu dilapisi kromosom saliva. Sepasang mata seperti anak kucing yang sayu berkaca-kaca. Wajah yang diperciki semburat magenta. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Akashi menurunkan kedua lengannya. Sesuai asumsinya, Furihata menjatuhkan kedua lengan ke sisi tubuh. Terlalu syok dan linglung untuk melakukan apapun. Bersikeras menahan erangan disebabkan oleh gesekan panas bagian tubuh mereka dari perut ke bawah. Melihatnya tidak berdaya, Akashi menaikkan sebelah tangan yang terbebas naik untuk mengusap pelan air yang menggantung di sudut pelupuk mata berpupil seperti kucing. Kemudian tangannya menurunkan resleting _jersey_ khas Seirin.

"Nnh. Ah … tidak—" lenguh Furihata seraya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Akashi balas menggeleng sekilas. "Kau tidak mau ini rusak, 'kan?"

Figur kapten tim rakuzan tersebut berhasil meloloskan jersey dari tubuh Furihata yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih sekolahnya. Lalu tangan terampil melakukan dunk tersebut beralih membuka kancing satu per satu. Kedua tangan Furihata terangkat menahannya. Akashi tidak habis akal, dimajukannya kepala agar lidahnya dapat menggoda daun telinga dalam jilatan basah.

"Ya-ah … -ngh." Furihata menggelinjang.

Akashi tenang melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya tertunda, mempreteli kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Furihata. Mengekspos leher jenjang tan yang menggoyah iman. Tangan Furihata terangkat menahan tangan Akashi yang hendak melepaskan kemejanya. Tapi niatan itu tak terealisasikan karena bibir yang biasa melontarkan perintah absolut itu kini menjelajah dari telinga, hidungnya menghirup dalam wangi omega yang kian membangkitkan gairahnya.

Akashi menanamkan kecupan dalam-dalam pada nadi yang berdetak kuat di balik kulit terlapisi peluh tipis, seakan kerinduan absurd yang menyerpih hatinya pada sepi selama ini terobati sempurna. Berikutnya, tangannya menarik turun kemeja putih tersebut, menguak kulit tan muda akibat radiasi matahari, menyingkap garis tulang selangka yang selaras dengan bahu tegap—hasil latihan basket bersama tim Seirin. Pemuda dengan nomor punggung empat di seragam lapangan timnya itu memindai tiap jengkal kulit dengan bibirnya, berlabuh di perpotongan antara leher dan pundak, menggigit kuat untuk menandai Furihata.

"Ha-akh!" Refleks Furihata memejamkan mata. Dilarikannya jari-jemarinya menjambak surai merah yang halus di telapaknya. Benaknya laksana selongsong kosong kepompong. Impuls dirinya mendesah dan menggeliat karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas akibat hormon pubertas yang dirangsang makin menggila.

Kenapa semua ini terasa sangat nikmat tapi sungguh menyakitkan? Furihata berulangkali berjuang memberontak, meronta, supaya melepaskan diri dari jeratan Akashi. Tapi setiap kali ia mencoba berteriak, Akashi akan mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panas serta stimulasi dari tanganya yang merambat turun meremas pantat di balik celananya.

"Su-sudah…" rintih Furihata. "Mmhn-aahn!"

Akashi menstimulan gairah Furihata dengan beberapa aksi sekaligus. Menggigit sekaligus menjilat kulit tulang selangka hingga bahunya, kakinya seakan mengerti bahwa Furihata hampir menggapai puncak klimaksnya, meremas bongkah pantat padat, tangannya menginisiasi gerakan memutar ambigu di pusar—keluar masuk keluar masuk. Dirasakannya ereksi Furihata di antara deraan draksi melingkupi mereka, tangan nakalnya menelusup ke balik celana menyentuhnya, memainkannya di balik fabrik-fabrik celana yang telah basah dan lekat.

Furihata menggelinjang hebat dalam rengkuhan Akashi yang kian menghempaskannya ke dinding. Tepat ketika itu manik solid buminya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata heterokromatik yang teduh di sela remang-remang cahaya.

"Come to me, Kouki."

Hentakan didesiri gelora kuat dari yang berdenyar kuat pada darahnya, bisikan lembut Akashi membuat seluruh tubuh Furihata begitu sensitif dalam penaklukannya. Furihata didera gelombang klimaks kenikmatan tertinggi dengan intensitas tak terimajikan.

"Akashi…"

Furihata terhenyak lelah setelah klimaks terintens yang pertama kali seumur hidup. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu Akashi, hidungnya menyusup ke ceruk leher jenjang yang menguarkan maskulin menenangkan. Pandangannya buram menghangat, pelupuk diselami airmata. Furihata merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa telah mengkhianati gadis yang ia suka. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran semua ini terasa begitu nikmat sekaligus menyebabkan hatinya berdenyut oleh sembilu pilu, Furihata tidak lagi tahu. Mereka sesama laki-laki. Semua tidak benar, ini tabu.

Jeda pasca klimaks yang mereda.

"Kenapa?" lirih Furihata letih.

Kenapa dirinya? Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat nikmat tapi sekaligus menyakitkan? Apa karena harga dirinya sebagai lelaki normal terluka? Kenapa di antara sekian banyak gadis atau bahkan pemuda yang bersedia bertekuk lutut diperlakukan apapun oleh Akashi harus dirinya? Kenapa Akashi memilihnya untuk dilecehkan?

"Bercerminlah."

Furihata yang enggan meninggalkan wangi yang merasuk ke ruang penciumannya menuruti perkataan Akashi. Menolehkan kepala ke sisi kiri, menemukan refleksi mereka tertuang di cermin besar wastafel.

Mereka laksana mozaik jigsaw yang lengkap. Jersey hitam putih khas Seirin teronggok dekat kaki Furihata. Kemeja yang tergantung di lengan, mengekspos leher, bahu bagian kanan, dan pundak yang sudah dipenuhi ruam-ruam merah kissmark. Celana yang resletingnya terbuka tapi posisinya tetap seperti semula. Dua pasang kaki yang saling menjepit. Posisi teramat intim. Tampang dan penampilan berantakan, bibir merah yang membengkak dengan dagu diuntai saliva. Sebuah lengan merangkul mesra pinggangnya yang terekspos menjadi topangan baginya.

Furihata akan menjerit _horror bloody-scream_ melihat kondisinya, tepat ketika Akashi yang sukses membaca pikirannya meraup lehernya lagi, menggigitnya untuk merangsang desahan seksi yang adiktif bagi ruang pendengaran sang emperor.

"A-amh-ampuunnhh, Akashi!" Parasnyanya melebihi merah rambut Akashi, Furihata tidak sanggup melihat dirinya mendesah dan menarik surai merah itu lebih dekat padanya. Dia ngeri pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih ketika matanya bertemu dengan kerlingan licik Akashi di cermin wastafel. "U-ukh, hentikan—"

"Kau menikmatinya, Kouki."

Furihata merasakan lidahnya kelu. Tapi tidakkah Akashi mengerti—

"Tatap aku."

Sebuah tangan menangkup sisi wajahnya membuat atensi Furihata teralih. Terkesiap dia, jantungnya berkontraksi lebih aktif dari sebelumnya tatkala sepasang mata heterokromatik mengintimidasi dirinya, tapi itu lebih baik … andai saja Akashi tidak menatapnya lunak mengintensi pengertian bahkan selarik afeksi yang membuat dirinya lunglai, jika saja menyebabkan jantungnya tidak berdentum abnormal menderu rongga dada. Akashi menjilat peluh yang bergulir di pelipisnya. Pandangannya sepasang mata heterokromatik yang seksi turun ke bibir Furihata, nyalang mengintensi hasrat untuk mengecupnya lagi.

Furihata mendesah tatkala Akashi menciumnya lagi, kali ini perlahan-lahan bermula dari sentuhan bibir ke bibir semata. Lamat-lamat lembut melumat bibir bawahnya. Menggulirkan lidahnya di sekitar bibir merah yang selalu ingin dikecupnya dalam-dalam. Ciuman sarat romansa yang menimbulkan reaksi dari Furihata untuk membalasnya dengan setimpal. Ketika Akashi memiringkan kepalanya untuk menginvasi lagi lembah basah dalam mulutnya seraya mendekap Furihata erat, Furihata melingkarkan lengan di leher Akashi.

Saat itu mereka tidak memejamkan mata. Membiarkan pandangan saling menyelami untuk mengetahui satu sama lain. Akashi memagut bibir Furihata dalam ciuman mesra, basah dan panas yang lebih intens, menyeringai tatkala akhirnya menemukan refleksinya telah terpatri di manik solid kolong langit yang biasanya hanya menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

Setelah mereka memisahkan bibir untuk memasok rongga paru-paru yang menipis stok oksigennya, Furihata yang pertama bicara.

"Bi-bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?"

"Tidak."

"Ta-tapi, Akashi, kalau nanti ada yang masuk ke kamar mandi—"

"Tidak akan ada yang masuk."

"—ampuuunhh! Ha-ah, cukup, Akashi—ahhhnn—" Furihata memekik tatkala satu tangan Akashi menyentuh lembut kedua titik tegang di dadanya bergantian , menyentuh, mencubit, memelintir putingnya dalam gerakan ambigu lambat yang kian merangsang. Entahh Furihata yang terpacu gairahnya, entah Akashi yang terangsang karena desah pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"—ini semua salahmu." Akashi menangkup wajah Furihata lagi untuk memerlihatkannya pada cermin wastafel. "Lihat. Kau yang membuatku jadi begini—" Furihata mengerang, wajah memanas parah melihat betapa menggoda dirinya sendiri—masih tidak menyadari parasnya saat itulah yang membuat orang di hadapannya menggila, ketika napas hangat Akashi menyambit telinganya, dan hidungnya menelisik serakan rambut coklat, menghirup aroma naturalnya sarat penghayatan.

Furihata meronta lemah. "—a-akhiri ini! Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti." Akashi merengkuhnya lebih erat. "— kita belum selesai. Jangan egois menginginkan kau sendiri yang mendapatkan kenikmatan … sekarang, kau milikku dan kata-kataku absolut, Kouki."

"Tunggu—ngh … ahhn—Akashi!"

Furihata sekali lagi terkena _heart-attack_ tatkala Akashi menghempaskannya pada bilik toilet yang sempit dengan meleburkan mereka dalam ciuman sensual diinisiasi dekapan intim.

Toilet pria itu tidak lagi terbuka sepanjang malam.

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Ya ampun …. fic rate M pertama yang publish. Bener-bener pertama di-publish di akun FFN. /jangan tanya soal draft fic rate M/ Tidak ada klimaks, PWP, OOC, gaje, aduh saya ini maunya apa … ini fic jadi hasil stress gegara UAS. Mohon maafkan sayaaa. Orz *mewek wholeheartedly* **

**Ini ficnya dibuat sebelum saya melihat adegan live-action straight tempo hari lalu. Sumpah saya masih trauma kalo inget sampe sekarang. Untung ini humuan. /heh/**

**Silakan mampir ke fics saya yang lain! Terima kasih. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
